No Place to Run
by wheeliebreaker2
Summary: Trapped, pursuited, and escaped. There is no end to either when Divine is involved... Warning: Slight OoC
1. Trapped

Hey guys, it's Wheelie again! I'm finally back after a short(?) period of depression, sickness, writer's block, and business! I decided to write this story out of boredom since I wanted to pay a little attention to... someone who was less fortunate in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. ^^; Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

"Where am I?" I wondered as my eyes slowly opened. "Who am I?" I got up from where I was laying down and looked around the dark place I was standing in. "And why do I feel so... trapped?" I felt along the walls and felt a light switch. When the lights flickered on, I found myself in a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a mirror. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I wasn't too bad looking if I do say so myself.

I found a small plastic box nearby with a... finger in it. That is disgusting. I tried to open a door that was leading to the balcony outside before realizing it was locked. The other door leading into the building was also locked. If I wanted to open the door that would go into the building, I needed a thin piece of metal to pick the lock. I looked back at the finger that was in the box and found a small piece of metal inside of it... disgusting again. I quickly picked the lock with it. I've heard of skeletal keys but this is just ridiculous... I saw a man wearing a ski mask guarding the only possible exit with a very dangerous looking gun.

"Damn, it's gonna be impossible to get out of here now..." I mumbled, going back into the bathroom. I noticed a stocking near the sink and an idea came into my head. If I used this stocking as a bala clava, I could make the guard go! I put on my new mask and stepped out of my room of confinement with confidence.

"Hey you!" I said, pointing at the guard. He turned to face me. My confidence suddenly ran out but my mouth continued to move on its own. "The laundry needs cleaning! Get to work!"

"Sure thing boss," he said, walking out of the room. I did it! Bonus points for calling me boss! I locked the door and took off my mask and I suddenly noticed a very cute looking woman tied up in the corner. I tore the duct tape off her mouth and untied her wrists quickly.

"I need to get out of here, quick!" she said, standing up. She was clearly frightened so I calmed her down quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. This woman would surely know what was going on here, unlike me.

"I was sent as a caretaker for Lucciano Infinity," she said. "Oh, have I forgotten my manners? My name is Aki. Is there anyway I can help?"

"You just stand there and look pretty while I find a way out of here," I said. "By the way, I found a finger in this box. Pretty cool huh?"

"Pleasant," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. I smiled and looked through a drawer, finding a wrench and a thick book that I put into my jacket. A golden glimmer caught my eye from the top of a bookshelf. I couldn't reach it even with the help of my wrench. I found a bed that was bolted into the wall behind it and used the wrench to release the bed. I attempted to pull the bed over to the side of the bookshelf but failed miserably.

Aki sighed and stood next to me before helping me pull the bed. As I looked up at an air vent that was on a nearby wall, I noticed a person inside of it and something inside me seemed to snap into place. I stood on the bed and found a key on top of the bookshelf. "A key! What I just needed," I said to myself as I got off the bed. Suddenly, someone started to bang on the door with great force.

"What's with all that noise in there?" a gruff voice exclaimed. I had to hide somewhere and fast! I pulled Aki into the bathroom with me and shut off the lights. Something was missing... someone to be more exact. Something appeared in my mind and I mentally kicked myself. I forgot about Aki! Well, you know how the good guy always saves the damsel in distress and the live happily ever after? Well... I'm not one of the good guys.

Suddenly, a barrage of gunshots rang through the room where Aki was still in. "What did you do to this place?" a voice shouted as more gunshots rang out. I chuckled as I opened the door to the balcony. A gun was suddenly pointed at my chest and someone fired. I didn't feel any pain as I fell back.

"Sir, Divine has been terminated," he said into an earpiece he was wearing. Divine...? Is that... my name? I put my hand on the spot where I was shot and didn't feel any blood. I got up quickly and knocked him out. I took out the book I had been carrying earlier to find a slug of metal inside of it, still hot and smelling of gun powder. I tossed away the book and switched clothing with the officer that had assaulted me earlier. I noticed a rope hanging off the balcony and slid down it onto the ground.

"Freedom at last!" I said quietly, running into the woods nearby. No one would ever lock me up again! I was a god!

* * *

Sure left you guys hanging! :3 Well, bits and parts of this were from a game called "Trapped" by Godlianimations. Check out his next few games "Pursuit" and "Escape"! You'll love em! Anyway, next chapter is coming out in... half an hour! I'll update the Evil Council of Faithshipping. Anyway, if you're confused, the next few chapters may explain a few things to you! See you guys later!

Wheelie


	2. Escape

I'm back with another chapter for "No Place to Run"! It's longer than usual. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

"Divine, you are under arrest!" I shouted, running towards the wanted criminal with my pistol and handcuffs. Finally. Once I captured this villain, my nightmares would finally end once and for all. My past would finally be erased for good. I would escape from this cage of despair!

* * *

_"What is your reason for joining the police?" Yusei asked, looking up at me from his stack of papers._

_"To find a criminal named Divine," I answered, clenching my hand tightly. His eyes widened and he shook his head, mumbling something about not getting enough coffee._

_"If you're going to find him, I wish you good luck because you really need it," he said, chuckling to himself. "Get used to this crowded area. You'll be stuck here for a little while now."_

* * *

"Aki, nice to see you," the man said, smiling at me. "I'm so glad you're still alive!" I glared at him fiercely.

"The feeling's not mutual! Put them up!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. A smirk appeared on Divine's face as he looked at me. Was he insulting me?

"Calm down now," he said. "We're all friends here, aren't we? Cast your mind back several months where we were on the line between life and death."

"Actually, I was there to arrest you for breaking and entering," I noted, putting my hand on the pistol hidden in my belt. I was going to use it once he answered all my questions.

"Indeed," Divine said, folding his arms. "We managed to secure Lucciano Infinity's living quarters but we weren't so lucky with the combination that would unlock his safe of money. While I was trying to break the code, he managed to sneak up behind me and knock me out good. Fortunately my... co-workers managed to deal with him afterwards."

"Lucciano was a good boy! Why did you have to kill him?" I exclaimed. The brown-haired man smiled like he already knew what he would say.

"Well, he started it and I finished it," he said nonchalantly. "Aki, let's be frank here. You've been on the Arcadia Movement's back quite a lot recently. That's not good, not good at all. You have such a pretty face for a police officer. I **really** don't want you to end up like Infinity or... what was his name again..." He began to tap his finger on his chin before he suddenly remembered who he was thinking about. "Yusei?" Divine started to laugh psychotically as I pulled the pistol out from my belt.

"You just made this personal, Divine!" I cried, pointing my weapon at him. Yusei had disappeared after the situation at Lucciano's house. Where was he?

"So you're going to arrest me?" he asked, almost as if to laugh at me.

"I'm going to take down your entire organization!" I said.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Divine taunted. "You really think that gun's going to scare me?"

"No, I didn't," I said, firing several shots at his chest area. As he lay motionless, I picked up a key he dropped when he fell. Suddenly, a large sweaty hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me into darkness.

~tTTt~

My eyes opened slowly to find myself in a dark cell. Divine was standing in front of me, looking down at me with a smirk. "Now listen," he said, sitting down so that we had the same eye level. "Going around, trying to kill the lot of us isn't going to get you anywhere and it definitely won't get your partner back. So here's the deal, Aki, and it's a good one so you'd better pay attention. Why don't you stop fooling around and work with us? Please, its be in your best interests. My friend here isn't as forgiving as I am." He pointed at a really muscular man standing outside of my cell. "So please, for the both of us... can't we all just get along?" I remained silent as he stared at me.

"Alright... ahem, let's break the ice with a little question that's been bugging me," he said after an awkward silence. "Just how did you survive back at Infinity's mansion? I was all but certain that you'd died back there." My mind searched through my memories of the burglary many months ago.

* * *

"What's all that noise in there?" a gruff voice shouted. The wooden door broke down and two masked men came in. The skinnier one grabbed his partner from behind just before he was about to shoot me. The burglar firing helplessly into the air was knocked out by me when I slammed a nearby dictionary onto his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ripping off his balaclava. It was Yusei. "This is the last time we pull a stunt like this, Aki. You're more suited for the office."

"And go home without a story to tell? Fat chance!" I argued, smiling. Suddenly, Yusei put his finger on his earphone.

"What? You got to Divine?" he asked the person on the other end. "Repeat! I said repeat!" Yusei ran out of the room, disappearing into the foggy night.

* * *

The maroon-haired man sighed and stood up. "No answer, huh?" he mumbled. "Well, maybe you need a bit more time to think this out. What do you say?" He looked over at his sour-faced friend.

"I think she needs more time," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. "We need the RNA from her, boss."

"You're right!" Divine agreed, his face brightening up like a kid at a candy store. "I couldn't agree anymore, Viper!" They walked out of my cell and locked it before tossing the key to a green haired guard nearby. I had to escape! I looked under the pillow of my bed and found a rusty nail that could be useful. Looking at the sink nearby, I realized that it didn't have a handle for some reason. Behind the (surprisingly clean) toilet, I found a small cork which I tossed onto the floor for later use. Near the bottom of the sink was an unopened pack of cigarettes which I figured was one of Divine's underlings.

"Hey, you're the new guinea pig?" a voice asked from across my place. I looked up and saw a dark haired man maybe two or three years older than me in a cell identical to mine. "The name's Dante. You?"

"I'm Aki," I said hesitantly. "I'm trying to escape right now. Do you think you could provide me of some assistance?" Dante looked at me strange and smiled.

"Of course but it'll cost you something," he answered. "So, need anything?"

"Do you think you could give me your sink's handle for anything?" I asked. I was ready to give up anything for something that would help me escape.

"Sure but you'll have to give me something valuable for that! I'm a thirsty guy," Dante said, eyeing the necklace I was wearing. I clutched it with my hand and sighed. This was the gift Yusei had given me on my twenty-fifth birthday. I couldn't give this away. "Hey, what about this? I'll give it back to you if you can help me escape as well."

"... I'll think about it," I mumbled. "By the way, does Divine make you clean the toilets? They're surprisingly clean." His face flew through five expressions in less than two seconds before he said a simple, "No."

I looked down at the floor and noticed that there was a drain that probably led down further into the sewers. I couldn't risk going through there since it was too small for me to fit through. "You probably want to know why you're down here, right?" Dante asked, from his cell. I looked up and nodded. "Well, Divine's planning on using us as guinea pigs for his little... experiment. Apparently, we're going to be given doses of experimental liquids that are supposed to make you immortal by ceasing all feeling."

"Wait... how do you become immortal if you've ceased all feeling?" I asked quietly. "Sounds like a giant anesthetic to me."

"I know what you mean. Anyway, planning on giving that necklace for my sink's handle?" Dante asked, looking very excited for some reason. I took off my necklace and slid it across the floor to his cell where he tossed a handle to me through the bars. I picked up the handle and put it onto the sink and turned it on. The sink shook and shuddered before a stream of rusty water began to flow out of it. I looked back at the drain on the floor and an idea popped into my head. I sunk the cork into the sink's drain and it overflowed. Water began to pour onto the floor and I quickly covered the drain with the mat I found. Soon, I was walking around in ankle high water.

I tossed the packet of cigarettes onto the ground and the guard walked towards it before slipping on the water and knocking himself out on the floor. I looked through his pockets and found my cell key, a shotgun with ten magazines along with it, and a switchblade. I turned off the sink and unlocked the door of my cell and unlocked Dante's as well.

"I'll have my necklace back now," I said, putting my hand out towards him. He put it onto my hand and looked away. The door leading out of this endless hall of cages opened and Venom entered. "Oh crap!" His sweaty hand pulled up a pistol and began to fire. Dante ran off into the darkness, leaving me to deal with Divine's lackey. I loaded my shotgun and began to fire at him.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way," Venom said, smiling. His shots were well aimed just like mine. He might have been an officer if he didn't have such a sour face. "Bitch, stay still!" he shouted as I continued to dodge bullets. This wasn't good. I was down to my last magazine! I had to risk it all now! Suddenly, my gun exploded and it left an extremely hot feeling in my hand. Venom began to walk towards me with his gun pointed. When he was just a foot away from me, I took out my switchblade and stabbed him through the throat.

He made a guttural sound before he fell with blood flowing from his mouth. I picked up his gun and pocketed it before entering through the room Venom came from. Divine was sitting at his desk, looking at a single pill in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. "So you managed to escape after all," he said with a brooding look on his face. "As expected of my favorite student." Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my neck and a hand on my mouth.

"Hey, why don't you let me repay her for saving me?" a familiar voice asked. It was Dante, the cowardly bastard! I felt cold metal touch my throat and Divine frowned.

"So you're not going to let me talk to you? Even for a taste... of immortality?" the maroon-haired man said, holding out the pill from earlier.

"Give me that pill!" Dante cried, running up to him before he was knocked away suddenly. A steady stream of blood began to trickle from his throat.

"I think he would've noticed the gun in my other hand if he wasn't so blinded by his greed," Divine remarked, sitting down on his leather chair. "So, Aki, what do you want to ask?"

"Divine, what's your motive for keeping me alive?" I asked. "Why didn't you kill me? I know you're not the type to leave things unfinished."

"Would you like me to refresh your memory then?" he suggested. "Let's go back a bit. You are actually my partner in crime in Arcadia. We were attracted to each other by our want for power and extended life. The night before we raided Infinity's mansion, we injected ourselves with the chemicals necessary for our new immortality. Unfortunately, it didn't end up too well and the chemical components messed with our memories." My eyes widened in shock as my brain began to absorb this new information. I was... part of Arcadia? No way. If my memories were messed around with... did that mean that everything was... a complete lie?

"Does that mean that everything I know now... isn't true?" I asked, falling to my knees. "Yusei and I... we didn't have anything to do with each other...? No, this can't be!"

"It is, Aki," Divine said. "And it was me and you, not you and that Fudo. I've also perfected the formula for the immortality pill. You can take it if you wish." I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Divine, I'm not interested in this kind of stuff anymore," I said. "I've changed. It's time to put this behind us. I want to turn over a new leaf." Anger flashed across his face and he pulled out his gun and fired at my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this had to end this way, Aki," he hissed, reloading the gun. "It looks like you're going to have to die today..." No... I couldn't die yet. I had to find Yusei! I had to! I pulled out Venom's gun and fired away at Divine who dodged them in succession. I fell back as another bullet went through my other shoulder. My vision was getting dark. I guess this is the end for me.

* * *

Dang it! I need moar ideas! *goes on rampage* I keep leaving these chapters on cliffs! I gotta work harder! Anyway, please leave a review after reading!

Wheelie

PS: Anybody know a good catch phrase that ISN'T from YGO? ^^;


End file.
